


Derek Hale and Kira Yukimura, Friends With Benefits

by Triangulum



Series: Sex Fiends [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: Whenever they feel the urge, be it after pack meetings, or late at night when they're bored, or when they need a release, they seek out each other. They run into each other at the grocery store and Derek hungrily eats her out in the back of his car. Kira gets on her knees for him and sucks him to completion in the trees of the preserve. They fuck on Derek's rooftop because she wants to have sex under the stars.OrSequel to Peter Hale, Sexual Educator. Derek and Kira fuck again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Peter Hale, Sex Educator. If you haven't read that, this will still make sense, as it is purely porn. Just know there's a pack orgy in it and Derek and Kira had sex.

Peter's sex ed lesson turn impromptu pack orgy may have been the first time Derek and Kira fuck, but it isn't the last. A few days later, Kira hangs back after an actual pack meeting under the guise of packing up her bag. Derek regards her curiously but is good enough to not comment on the nervousness in her scent. 

"What happened at the last meeting, it didn't ruin anything, right? We're still friends?" Kira asks.

"Of course we are," Derek says. He gently places a large hand on the side of her neck, thumbing over her pulse. "Nothing will change that."

Kira sags, relieved, but she's still playing with the hair tie on her wrist.

"Is it...is it something you'd maybe want to do again?" she asks shyly.

Derek's grip on her neck tightens minutely, not enough to hurt, but Kira still feels it. She leans into his touch and doesn't break eye contact, though it's hard. 

"It is," Derek says softly. 

Derek steps into her space, the front of their bodies brushing. The hand on her beck slides up to cup her jaw and tilt her face up. He kisses her deeply, hungrily, like he's been wanting this since he'd had her three days ago. Kira moans into the kiss, pressing her body against his and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"I want to see you bare," Derek mumbles against her lips. Kira shudders. "I want you spread out beneath me and I want to watch you fall apart."

Kira never would have thought that dirty talk is a thing for her, but she find her breath hitching and feels a heat between her thighs. Derek rumbles deep in his throat as he kisses her again, slipping a hand between their bodies to press against her warm center. Even with all the layers between them, it still makes Kira gasp.

"Come with me," Derek says.

He takes Kira by the hand and leads her up the spiral staircase. Kira's never been up here before, has never had a reason to see Derek's room, and as curious as she is, she's much more interested in Derek's bed at the moment. She pauses at the foot of the bed, unsure what to do next, but Derek is there, running his hands down her bare arms.

"May I?" he asks, playing with the hem of her shirt. 

Kira nods, not trusting her voice. Derek tugs her shirt over her head, trailing his fingers up her skin as he goes. Her skirt goes next and he kneels at her feet to slide her leggings down her legs, running a hand down from her thigh to ankle as the skin is revealed. She thinks she should feel exposed in nothing but her bra and panties while Derek is still fully clothed, but she doesn't, not when he's touching her like she's something precious and treasured. 

Derek places a kiss on her hipbone before nuzzling at her mound. Kira lets out a gasp and grasps his shoulders to steady herself. Derek nudges at her, inhaling the scent of her arousal like it's the best thing he's ever smelled. He places a kiss lightly to her mound and taps her thigh.

"Onto the bed for me," he says.

Kira sits back and scoots to the center of Derek's bed, watching as he undresses. It's unfair, she thinks, that someone can be so effortlessly attractive. He doesn't act like he's putting on a show, but watching him strip down to his boxer briefs is one of the most erotic things she's seen in her life, and that's saying something since earlier this week, she was in an orgy. Her mouth waters at the play of the muscles in his back and torso, at the strength of his thighs. She's sure he can smell the surge in her arousal but he just smiles slightly and crawls over her.

Derek's touching her everywhere, like he wants to map out every inch of her body. Her bra goes, quickly followed by her panties and his underwear, until there's nothing between them but skin. She touches him back, tentatively at first, then grows bolder when he doesn't mind. She traces the muscles of his torso and drags her short nails down his back. She squeaks in surprise when Derek rolls them so that she's on top, straddling his torso.

"Come here," he murmurs. 

Derek tugs on Kira's thighs, guiding her up his body until she's straddling his face. 

"Are you sure?" she asks a bit self consciously. "I don't want to smother you."

"I'll be more than fine," Derek assures her.

Derek pulls her down and laves his tongue over her sensitive folds. Kira gasps and grabs his headboard for support. His mouth is hot and insistent, just like last time. But this time, there's no one around but them. Kira doesn't feel the need to keep quiet. She gasps and cries out as he devours her, eating her out like there's nothing else in the world he'd rather be doing. His tongue quickly flicks over her clit until she's almost at the edge, then he soothes her back with long, slow licks. Then the tip of his tongue is nudging into her and fuck, no one has ever gone down on her like this. The tingling pleasure is building and she tries to hold back, she doesn't want to give this up, but she can't help rocking into it. Derek's hands wrap around her thighs and pull her down onto him even harder, helping him nudge her clit with his nose and mouth at her folds. 

"Derek," Kira gasps out.

She's all but grinding against his face now, chasing her pleasure. Derek finally gives up teasing her and undulates his tongue over her clit, faster and faster until her thighs start trembling and her breath comes in short gasps. She starts chanting Derek's name like a litany until she screams it, her thighs clenching around him as she comes, her sweet little cunt pulsing as Derek works her through her orgasm, prolonging it until she pulls away and nearly collapses next to him, breathing hard. 

Derek's face is completely wet from her and she just needs to taste him. Her legs aren't quite working yet so she tugs at him until he rolls closer, then licks at his face, tasting herself on him and she only realizes after a few moments how close it is to animal behavior. She doesn't care, licking at the seam of his lips until he opens his mouth and kisses her, delving deep and the taste of her is so much stronger on his tongue. He rolls until he's hovering over her, his thick cock pressing against her belly and she _wants_. Last time was beautiful. Slow and deep, full of breathy moans and sighs. She wants it harder this time. She wants to feel it for days after.

Derek seems to be on the same page. He reaches over her and fumbles for a condom from the night stand, Peter would kill them if they didn't use one after his little lesson, and rolls it down his shaft. Kira grins beneath him and spreads her legs wide. Her eyes close as he presses forward, his cock parting her folds easily and sliding deep into her. She has to take a few deep breaths because he's bigger than she's used to, bigger than the dildo she keeps under her bed. 

"Okay?" Derek asks her, brushing her hair from her face.

Kira opens her eyes, forgetting she'd closed them, and smiles.

"Yeah," she says breathily. "I'm good."

"Good," Derek says. 

He fucks her slowly at first, letting her get used to the feeling of having something inside of her, but he soon picks up his pace. Kira encourages him, tells him she can take more, to fuck her harder. She has to brace herself with one hand on the headboard to she doesn't slide with his thrusts, and she uses the other hand to twist and pull at her nipple, hissing at the pain and pleasure. His hands are tight on her waist and she's sure there will be bruises, but she loves that. She hates being treated like a delicate flower. 

"That's it," Derek murmurs as she keens, her inner walls beginning to tighten. "I've got you."

Derek reaches between their sweat-slick bodies and brushes his fingers over her sensitive clit. Kira arches into the touch, moving her hips in rhythm with his. She's so wet, an obscene squelching noise fills the room as Derek pounds into her, his fingers circling her slippery clit. Derek grabs her leg and hooks it over his shoulder, letting him drive deeper into her clutching heat.

"Derek!" Kira screams. She's so, so close, the new angle letting him hit her gspot as he fills her more deeply than before. 

"Come on, sweetheart," Derek says, moving his hand faster between her legs. "Come for me."

With one last nasty grind of Derek's hips, Kira falls apart, shouting her orgasm. Her sweet cunt clenches around Derek, her inner muscles rippling around his cock and dragging him over the edge with her. He groans, letting her leg fall to the bed and dropping his head forward to rest of her chest. Kira wraps her arms around him, both of them breathing hard and trembling through the aftershocks. 

Kira likes the heavy weight of him on her, grounding her, but eventually he gives her a soft kiss and rolls to the side, slinging an arm around her waist. They lie in silence for a while, both comfortable to just exist with each other. 

"Still friends?" Kira asks after a bit.

"Still friends," Derek confirms with a smile.

"Awesome. Sex high five," Kira says, raising her hand. 

Derek laughs and high fives her.

It becomes a thing after that. Whenever they feel the urge, be it after pack meetings, or late at night when they're bored, or when they need a release, they seek out each other. They run into each other at the grocery store and Derek hungrily eats her out in the back of his car. Kira gets on her knees for him and sucks him to completion in the trees of the preserve. They fuck on Derek's rooftop because she wants to have sex under the stars. 

Derek takes her to a nice hotel a few days before she's set to leave for college. He spends hours playing with her body, teasing every noise he can from her, showing her erogenous zones she hadn't even known exist. When she tries to reciprocate, he tells her that this is about her, to let him do the work. She loses count of how many times she comes with his mouth between her thighs, his hand clutched tight in hers as he licks her through orgasm after orgasm. 

She's boneless with pleasure when he finally eases into her, open and pliant from coming so many times. He fucks her gently, their foreheads pressed together. He grinds against her oversensitive little clit, pulling another orgasm from her. She rolls them and rides him slowly, bracing her hands on his firm chest as his length fills her. When they're done she collapses forward, not letting him pull out. She likes feeling full, and nothing else fills her up quite like him. He gathers her in his arms and presses a kiss to her temple.

They still text and talk all the time when Kira goes to college, but the texts occasionally include pictures of Kira's hand between her thighs or playing with her tits, or a short clip of Derek stroking himself with her name on his lips. 

When she's back for winter break, she comes to him at the loft. She smirks and asks if they're still friends. As always, he says that of course they are, before bending her over the back of the couch and fucking her full, releasing all the pent up sexual energy from the last few months. 

Hours later, when they're spent and watching a movie, Peter comes into the loft and smirks in a self-satisfied way, saying he hopes they used condoms.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com) or my [ main blog](http://www.femmmefatalist.tumblr.com).


End file.
